Perhaps One Day
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Twice lost in love, twice feeling guilty, will Murrue find love in a Tech collector named Liam? MurrueLiam from the MANGA ASTRAY


Perhaps One Day

_**Ziggy's Corner: This is my first Gundam story of any kind. I've been a fan every since Wing, but Seed has really grown close to my heart, especially the character Murrue Ramius, the first female captain in the series (that I'm aware off). I have to feel a little sorry for her losing not one, but two loves in such a short span of time, and so this is written with that feeling. I wanted to see how she would react to a NEW interest, a year after losing Mu at the end of the series. Keep in mind that I have yet to see Seed: Destiny at all, or read Seed: Astray past the first volume, so I may get some things wrong. (If so, consider this an AU type story). All this being said, please enjoy and review what you think of this. By the way, this is a one shot.**_

She sat at the counter of the bar, looking down at her glass of Scotch, and sighed wondering what she was doing with her life. So short a life, and she had seen dozens of friends and relatives cut down in the blink of an eye, in a war that had last barely a year in a half. How could so many people die in less than two years? The petite brunette finished her drink and stared into the glass, forcing herself to be strong as she could. There would be plenty of time for tears when she was safe behind the doors of her apartment.

_You said you'd come back to me._ She shook the words out of her head, as if they were a virus. _Not here Murrue. Not after giving such a speech at his funeral. Not with a few members of his family present!_

The bar was thick with smoke, and with sounds of glasses tinkling against ice, or the lips and teeth of the patrons who came to think over their problems. It was shaped like a large box, not at all as sophisticated as the mess hall in the Archangel, or any top notch capital ship in either the Earth Alliance, or Zaft's fleet.

For the first time in five months, Murrue smiled. The Archangel -- such a grand ship, so new and revolutionary last year, and already much as the history of anything technological, so outdated. The Earth Alliance and Zaft were both cranking out deadlier, sleaker looking killing machines. Why? That was obvious; neither side has really forgiven the other, despite nice words.

_There had been nice words before the declaration of war, and Bloody Valentine too._ Again she shook the thoughts from her head. Two years ago to the day, that had been. The day she should be mourning the loss of one love, she spent speaking kind words, inwardly mourning a second.

After Mu's official funeral, which for reasons of peace, diplomacy, and whatever the government could send flying his relative's way, took place months after his actual death, she had been pleaded with to stay and reminisce, to meet uncles and aunts, cousins, and other relatives. Things she had thought she would do after the war … with him by her side. After a while it grew too much for her, and she politely excused herself from the endless streams of questions and comments, finally making her way to her car, and from there, to the bar.

Now here she was, looking down at her glass, fighting back tears as the news replayed the funeral and her words again on the television, that was when they weren't talking about a new riot that involved Blue Cosmos over peace talks with the Plants, or the new anti-Coordinator group Exodus Militia, a far more violent group of thugs who broke away from Blue Cosmos and planned open warfare against anything related to Coordinators or Zaft or the Plants. Already there was talk of a Second War. _How we love to embrace the olive branch, but how soon we forget what a heavy yoke it is to keep._

She stood up and paid her bill, when the owner shook his head and pushed her money back. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand," she said blinking. She turned her head and looked at for a sign that read, "Women's night" or "Lonely, Sad, Earth Alliance Commanders drink free" but could see nothing but tables, chairs and smoke.

"He said he could tell you were feeling down, so he paid for your tab," the owner said, pointing over at a smiling, young man with long black hair, a gentle slender face and very wise, knowing eyes.

Murrue felt her stomach tighten, but forced herself to be polite. "Well, that's very nice of him, but I think I can pay for two glasses of Scotch."

The owner looked at her for a second, and blinked, half choking on a harsh laugh. "Two! Lady you are either totally drunk, or were so deep in your troubles you don't even realize how much you drank!"

She stared at him and frowned. "What are you talking about?" He slipped her the bill and grinned as her eyes went huge. "This can't be right," she shrieked. "It says here I drank over ten glasses of Scotch? How could that even be possible?"

"Well you did, ask anyone you want to here. We all saw you down them one by one. That gentleman was nice enough to give pay for two more glasses and then two cut you off." He chuckled again. "You can hold your liquor pretty well, miss, but even I know you've had too much to drink."

She didn't feel woozy, or stupid. She did not feel sick to her stomach, yeah she did, but not because of the booze in her. Murrue didn't even think she was slurring her words, the bartender seemed to have no problem understanding her. But as she looked at the bar, and then at the clock, she couldn't deny what had been done. Seven hours in the bar, downing glass after glass of the stuff. _I've never acted like this before in my life!_

The gentleman who had paid her bill walked up with a smile and looked at her with deep unrelenting eyes. "Miss, could I get a cab for you?" he asked gently. "Or if you want, I could take you home myself."

She studied him for a long time. How long had he been watching her? He had let her drink for two more glasses, had that meant she had spent her limit with the eight? What was his motive? Fear and confusion wracked her body, and she felt shame as he laughed.

"I take it you'd prefer a cab," he said with a bright smile. "I completely understand, could I have your name?"

"Why?" she said softly.

"So the cab driver knows who you are and were to take you," he answered reasonably.

She closed her eyes for a moment, and then her hand went for her purse. "No, I'm fine. I can drive home."

"That's not going to be an option, I'm afraid." He reached out and grabbed her arm, not menacingly but that's not how she saw it. The captain of the Archangel turned around and went to slug him, but ended up throwing the entire ten glasses of Scotch onto the floor before passing out.

When she woke up, her head was pounding and she was lying on her bed, covers snug over her body. She blinked for a moment, and pulled the sheets away from her, gasping and recovering herself. What had happened? How had she gotten home? She remembered throwing up and passing out at the bar, but beyond that she had no idea.

"It's about time you woke up," came a familiar voice from outside her room. Marea Ramius walked up and sat down on the bed, staring at her older sister. "So, I hear you've been demoted from an Earth Alliance captain to a bar hoping party girl."

"What!" Murrue shot up, ignoring the fact that her naked body was now no longer covered.

"Joking, get a grip," she said with a wink of her eye. She stood up and began walking around the room, looking through her sister's dresser drawers. "At any rate, we really should get you up.

"How did I get here?" Murrue asked, refusing to budge from her bed.

"A very handsome fella brought you home after you fainted. He said he read who you were in your driver's license, and drove you here. He waited for someone to come by and then told me what had happened.

"Oh my God," Murrue groaned, her flesh losing its color.

"Oh, it gets better," Marea said. "Apparently he took some very interesting pictures and posted them on the cyber net."

"OH MY GOD!" Murrue screamed, her heart bursting into a million pictures.

"Yeah, you would be surprised what he got you to do with Mr. Binkles on your bed there," her younger sister said with a sly grin, pointing to Murrue's stuffed teddy bear.

She was stunned for a moment and then threw her pillow at her sister as hard as she could, tears building up. "That wasn't funny," she cried, her lips quivering.

Marea looked at her with a frown and shook her head. Usually she just got a pillow, or the bear, or a pair of jeans thrown at her for her jokes. Maybe she went over the line here. "Hey sis, come on. I'm sorry. Look nothing happened between you and Liam."

"Liam?" Murrue asked, her body still shaking. "Look, Marea, if you don't mind, would you just leave please."

"And tell mom what?" her sister asked.

"She knows about the bar?" Marea shook her head. "Oh God," the older woman sighed, reaching over for some clothes that her sister was handing over to her. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Marea said. "Before you get fussy, just know your commander said he understood. He says you are free to take the whole month off."

"The whole month!" Murrue blinked and shook her head. "I have so much work to do; I can't just lie around for a month!"

"Just take it easy, see the sites, maybe even go on a date," Marea said. Her sister frowned at her and turned away. "It's been two years since he died, maybe its time to move on."

Murrue was heart broken. So swift and quick had been her romance that no one, not his family, nor her own had even known about it. "Well I suppose if I have nothing better to do I can always see a movie."

"That's the spirit," her sister said, pumping her fist. "So what is it going to be, some kind of romance?" This time she was hit with a pillow, and that stupid bear. "So that's the way it's going to be, is it?"

"Think you can do anything about it?" Murrue teased.

"Watch me," the other woman said. She grabbed another pillow, and before the two twenty somethings knew it, they were in a life and death pillow fight war that would last for the ages.

Romance movies were not something for her. Maybe rich spoiled little girls like that poor Flay Alaister who lived their lives in fairy tales, but not for military brat third generation, Murrue Ramius. Before the war she liked military movies and action. Now that she saw war first hand, she preferred softer movies, like suspense, or old fashioned movies that came out before the Cosmic Era. She especially liked the old black and white films.

As the movie ended, and the young woman walked out into the bright sun light she noticed a young man just sitting and looking up at her. She recognized him from the bar and walked up to him. "You're name is Liam, is that correct?"

He smiled at her gently and nodded. "Yes, that is correct." He stood up and looked deep into her eyes. "I'm very glad you are feeling well, Ms. Ramius."

"Thank you for taking me home, and watching over me until my sister arrived," Murrue said with a pleasant smile. "Is there someway I can repay you?"

He laughed, his face looking very childlike in its innocence. "There's no need," he said. "But if you would like to go for a drink of coffee."

She blinked for a moment, and looked away, her hand on her chest. "I'm not sure that's wise." _Every man who comes near me dies._

"If you don't want to, that's okay. I was just offering," he said just as pleasantly.

"Hey Liam," a young voice called out. She turned to look, and nearly gagged as she saw a very young man run up to Liam. He looked older than Kira, and wore a bandana over his long brown hair.

"Lowe," he looked over and saw a small blonde haired girl in a short jacket, a tight short shirt, and long pants, "Kisato," he called out. They joined him just as quickly, and he introduced them to her. "Lowe Gear, and Kisato Yamabuki are two of my co-workers."

"I see, and what exactly is it that you do?" Murrue asked.

"We're junk techs," Lowe said before anyone could speak. He never saw Liam's hand reach out and slapped his head hard.

"Oh, I see," the young woman said. "Well it's very nice to meet you all, but I really must be going."

"Of course," Liam said. He watched her walk away and sighed.

"Do you think she has any George Glenn memorabilia?" Kisato asked.

"Would you get a grip?" Lowe asked her, turning to the Coordinator. "Sorry, were you like … hitting on her or something?"

"Not so much," Liam said with another sigh. He turned to Kisato and smirked, "You know from what I found out by the guy in the bar, she's the captain of the famous Archangel."

"Wow, seriously?" she squeaked. When he nodded her chest fell. "Aw man, I could have gotten her autograph," right before she pepped right up. "Though it means she might not have had any George Glenn stuff though."

"Girl, you are seriously obsessed," Lowe sighed as they walked off. He turned to Liam and blinked. "So what was the movie like?"

"Junk Techers?" Marea asked, trying not to laugh too hard. It was one week later, and she and her sister were sitting at a café, relaxing after doing some shopping. Marea smiled and sipped her tea. "Sounds romantic," she said.

"Sounds illegal," Murrue snapped. "I did some research on their names, and it doesn't look very good. There are some reports that during the war they found an Astray type Mobile Armor, which the military has been looking for."

Marea sat back and sat thinking. "But the war is over, even if a second one is threatening. There are even reports that the Eurasian Federation and Atlantic Federation are close to coming to blows." She leaned forward and blinked at her sister's face, "I wouldn't be _too_ concerned with legality this and illegal actions that."

"What you are saying is treason," Murrue gasped.

"You acted treasonous after the Alaska incident last year didn't you?" Marea asked, biting into biscotti.

"That was different," she snapped. "There was corruption in the Earth Alliance then, Chairman Murata Azrael was a madman." Her voice was rising at a fevered pitch.

"And you honestly believe he was the only mad dog on either side of the fence? Honestly Murrue you are a smart woman. You should realize that there are far worse beasts who still control the reins of power than that rich little snot."

Her mind raced, Murata Azrael, a madman, so young and ambitious, that he didn't care about anyone around him but his own glowing self esteem. He was the one who had killed Mu, firing the main weapon of the ship, The Dominion, the copycat ship of her own vessel, during the last battle, nearly destroying the Archangel, before Mu stopped the beam from reaching the ship with his Gundam's mobile battle suit's shield, costing him his life as the beam took him prey instead of the Archangel. Whether or not he killed Natarle Badgiruel, her former skeptical lieutenant during the Archangel's flee toward the Alaska base as well, she had no idea, but more than likely she assumed that they possibly took each other out. On one hand she kind of hoped not, she liked the idea that it was her order to fire the cannons that took out the Dominion and the evil demon, though she felt so very sorry for the death of her comrade in arms.

She sighed and looked at her sister, "I'll have to think about this for a while," she said, standing up. She said a few more pleasant words, and then left.

The next day, Murrue was walking down the road, when she heard a group of men shouting, and someone grunting just around the corner, near the alley. She looked around but when she could see no one, hurried to the disturbance, and saw a few Blue Cosmos thugs kicking in the ribs of Liam as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

Instinct took over as she rushed forward, picking up a two by four, and smashing it into the skull of the leader of the thugs, dropping him like the Middle Ages should have dropped the plague. A few more movements took out a good number of the men, but they out numbered her, and even an Earth Federation Officer trained in several martial arts was no match for so many numbers.

She found herself straight on her back, held down by three of the fiends, who looked at her with foul lust in their eyes. "Not only do we get to rid the planet from another freak, but now we get some extra curricular activity on the side," one of them smiled, holding a knife at her neck and staring down at her tight uniform, his grin widening. "I don't even know where to start!"

"How about the part where I kick your teeth in?" Liam asked, pulling himself to his feet. They turned to look at him, forgetting the cardinal rule, never take your eyes off your foe. In doing so, they yet again forgot it, and paid for the price as Murrue pushed her way to her feet, and knocked out another of the thugs.

Between the confusion of the fight, and the wail of police sirens, the three remaining thugs decided it was best to turn and run to fight another day. She was reluctant to let them go, but there was the matter of the Blue Cosmos terrorists on the ground, and Liam's injuries.

He smiled at her and shrugged. "I'll heal," he said weakly.

"How did this happen?" she asked, helping him tie up the subdued cowards.

"They found out I was a Coordinator, and decided to trail me for a while, until I was alone. I knew that they were following me, but I had hoped to lose them. I really don't like violence."

"I see," she said, finishing her duty. "Anyway I guess I owe you another debt of thanks, for saving me I mean," she said, brushing her long brown hair out of her face. Again with that smile of his, what is he always hocked up on happy pills? she thought.

"I was glad to do it," he said. "I couldn't bear to see someone go through a rape if I could help it. So I guess we're even."

"W-well not quite," she stammered as he turned to leave. "You saved me twice, but I only saved you once."

"I helped you get home, the first time, something a lot of people in my position and attitude would do," he said. "I don't really think it counts much." His heart raced as she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not many people nowadays would have even done that much," she said in a low whisper, her own pulse racing. "And that means a lot to me," she said. "Would, would you like to go get some coffee or something?" _I can't believe I'm doing this. What if he dies because of me?_ She smiled as she looked at his body and blushed, "I mean after we get through talking to the police, and getting medical attention."

He looked at her for a long time, chuckled as he ran his hands over the back of his head and leaned against a trash can. "Well, I guess that couldn't hurt."

"No, I suppose it couldn't," she said in a low whisper of her own. _Perhaps love isn't done with me just yet. I mean this doesn't mean we'll get involved, but perhaps one day Cupid will show me what I was meant for._

After they spoke with the officers, and then got the medical attention that they needed, silently Murrue thanking God Coordinators were fast healers, they went for their coffee, one in a long line of coffees, and a few movies. Perhaps one day wasn't so far off as she thought, perhaps one day was actually today.

_**So what did you think? If I get enough reviews I may do a sequel to this story. Anyway my mind has an idea for a three part story line for Gundam Seed were the heroes must battle two very sadistic serial killers (not a sequel to this story for those who wanted to know), and a nine part series (each of the nine parts being fifty chapters long) dealing with an Alternate Universe to the Seed story. I look forward to writing these, but do not look forward to a fast beginning. The first of the three part may begin in late Summer early to mid Fall, while I begin to write (hopefully) the first "book" of the nine part story sometime in December of this year. Anyway I hope you liked this romance, and please review! Thanks, Ziggy.** _


End file.
